Recently hearing aids have emerged that are capable of presenting sound received from various sources to a user of the hearing aid. Examples of sources include mobile phones, radios, media players, companion microphones, broadcasting systems, e.g. used in a public place, e.g. in a church, an auditorium, a theatre, a cinema, etc., public address systems, e.g. used in a railway station, an airport, a shopping mall, etc., etc.
For example, it is well known to use a telecoil to magnetically pick up audio signals generated, e.g., by telephones, FM systems (with neck loops), and induction loop systems (also called “hearing loops”), whereby sound may be transmitted to hearing aids with a high signal to noise ratio. More recently, hearing aids have been equipped with radio circuits for reception of radio signals, e.g. replacing or supplementing telecoils, for reception of streamed audio in general, such as streamed music and speech from media players, such as MP3-players, TV-sets, etc. Hearing aids have also emerged that connect with various sources of audio signals through a short-range network, e.g. utilizing Bluetooth technology, e.g. to interconnect the hearing aid with cellular phones, audio headsets, computer laptops, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, etc. Other radio networks have also been suggested, namely HomeRF, DECT, PHS, Wireless LAN (WLAN), or other proprietary networks.